Animalia
by Wolven Kingdom
Summary: The Big Bad Wolfe along who attempts to fix the friendship he has with Deku an old classmate of his, Deku/Oc sexual content and swearing are in here, you've been warned


"Keichi stop! Stop!" Yells a woman's voice. "This runt is pathetic, just a quirkless child." States a deep male's voice. "Stop it you runt stop! Stop!" Says the males voice as sounds of flesh ripping and blood spilling all over the walls. "Why can't you just not have been born you monster!" Yells the woman's voice. "I understad you, don't worry we will take care of you." states a logical and kind male's voice.

From all the yells a teenager wakes from his nightmares, his yellow eyes wide open, he starts to stand holding his large hands to his face, the pawpads on the palms of them rubbing his face, the claws genlty poking into the kid's skin. He gazes at the mirror before him seeing his body, his full silver fur pelt, his dazzling yet demonic yellow eyes, his pointed canine ears, his long lucious furry tail, his long canine muzzle. He growls to himself and punches the mirror shattering it. "That same dream again...fuck my life." He gazes to the clock as he stands up grabbing a uniform putting it on, he looks at a picture of him in pre school, he places his hand on it staring at a short hair kid with blue eyes. He gazes at the other students around him and a small tear falls staring at one of the kids before he throws the picture on the ground.

He heads to school staring up, as he gazes at the top school meant to teach Heroes, UA. On his way he sees news people start flocking him. "Excuse me you a student of All Might if you are what is his classes like please tell us all." The wolf glares grabbing the top of a camera crushing it ending the broadcast. "Your all a pain, fuck off or like the Big Bad Wolf I'll huff and I'll puff and blow you all away!" The news people run off scared.

"Tch such pests." He looks as soon they are cleared away he sees the new first year student wearing the school uniform, his black curly hair and all the freckles on his face, his green eyes as well. He stares a bit frightened of him. The wolf stares at the boy feeling a blush appearing on his face as he tries to cover it and runs in.

The boy tilts his head noticing the wolf ran away from him, behind him a girl's voice yells out. "Deku! We are gonna be late." Deku stares towards a few of his friends and follows. "Coming!" The wolf lays on a wall holding his face. "W-Why did I ran off from a 1st year, I'm a 2nd year I shouldnt be scared, damn it, calm down Wolfe, your big, your bad, your a monster... a monster..." Hangs head a bit sad.

Hours goes by as he looks a slip of paper. "I've been selected to aid in the 1st years class 1-A, all classes I attend will give me extra credit in the subjects I have...that pesky principle." Growls and heads towards their last class, the Hero Course. He enters glaring up to the teacher seeing it's the famed Hero All Might, he looks down his signature smile seen. The wolf shows the paper. "How can I help teacher?" He stares and tell the wolf to watch over the students for the next half of class, when the time comes the wolf stands up heading out glaring towards the students. "Attention! All of you are to show me your quirks, try to land a hit on me." The students stares at him as the wolf gives a menacing stare striking fear into around 10 of them.

Over the course of 30 minutes 17 has tried leaving 3 to go, none has yet to land a hit. "That all you can do kids, my quirk is known as Animalia, you really can't land a damn hit on me!?" In rage a student rushes at him, his spiky white hair seen. "DIE YOU MUTT!" He jumps as his hand draws closer to his face, sparks popping all over. The wolf stares at the hands eyes wide. A memory of a student in his pre school class pops in his head. "Kacchan...Tch!" He grabs his wrist as his paw grows in size nearly crushing his wrist as he throws him at the wall behind him making a large crater. "To think you got to this school huh Kacchan, Tch, I should really be happy for you...If I didn't hate your guts since the moment I layed my eyes on your pathetic face!" Kacchan tries to stand growling at him to feel his face gets slammed back into the ground.

The next to come at him is a student with what looks to be burn marks on his right eye, half his hair is red the other is white. Shouto Todoroki. Before the wolf can move he feels his feet get frozen. Shouto jumps about to punch the wolf to end this all, before he can the tail of the wolf shifts into a shake like tail that wraps around him hitting him against the wall then slams him once more.

"That all you kids have! Tch! You all won't make it to being heroes." The wolf begins to sit down to he feels his face gets punched, he gazes at the one who does this, the boy from earlier, the one he ran away from, his eyes full of determination and a bit of anger. "Don't you ever say that about us again!" The wolf steps back feeling blood drips from his nose, his body shifts back to the complete wolf form. The wolf steps back holding his nose in pure pain. He gazes up at Deku eyes wide, a tear falls. "Midoriya...your here as well huh..." Deku stares at this his eyes wide a bit remembering his voice a bit. "Keichi?" Wolfe growls punching his gut as he walks off. "It's Wolfe, don't ever say that name ever again you pathetic piece of trash!" Tears falls as he walks off leaving the room.

School ends shortly as Wolfe lays on a wall out back of the school wiping tears away. "Why in hell did he have to show here, why did Kacchan have to appear here, why in hell...must I feel so damn emotional when I think of him!" Holds self as he punches the wall causing a small crater. "Damn it...damn it all."

He starts to head off when a voice sounds. "Keichi...that really you?" Wolfe turns seeing Deku staring. Wolfe stares and looks away hands in pockets. "Yeah...it's me...guess you finally got a quirk if your here." Deku moves closer staring "What happened to you, your so different, you were quirkless like me right? Then why are you..." "It was there! I just didn't know till that night."

"What night?" Deku moves closer hand out. His hand gets slapped away. "The damn night I killed my parents! The same night of the new moon! The same night...That took me away from the best friend I ever had." Looks to Deku tears dripping and hugs him crying into Deku's shoulder.

Deku stares eyes wide at this in disbelief and hugs him in hopes to calm him down. "Keichi calm down please." Wolfe sniffles nuzzling. They begin leaving together Wolfe's head low as they arrive to Wolfe's home, they enter as Wolfe removes his blazer. "You like a drink Deku?" He nods in reply as Wolfe gets a soda for him. Deku gazes up at him. "Keichi...you killed your parents?" Wolfe nods sadly. "Father had pushed me to far, it triggered my quirk to appear...Animalia, the quirk that forces me to take the forms of all the animals of the world, it ruined any human like DNA in my body making me a permanent beast, I killed him and mom in a fury of primal rage, uncle had to take me in."

Deku stares at him head tilted. "Your uncle?" Wolfe nods. "You should know him, is he a dog, is he a mouse, is he a bear, no he's the principle." Lays back "He helped me to control the animal instincts, and soon I got a scholarship from him for the school, I got in last year, this year I'm a 2nd year, so basically I'm your senpai." Deku nods. "Um back there...at school I over heard you talking bout some feelings you get when you think of me...are you sad that you had to leave me?" Has a slight blush.

Wolfe blushes madly his fur turned pink, he accidently crushes a cup of water. "W-Well of course I mean, your my very best friend, you were there when I was down, heh can't believe you honestly got through all the years without me, I mean when kids bullied you I started to protect you cause well I was the same like you."

Deku smiles and hugs. "Glad your back then Keichi." "It's Wolfe now, but I'll let you call me Keichi only Deku." Hugs back a tear falls as he smiles. "I'm glad we gotten to meet again."


End file.
